First Day of Cool
Witness the birth of Red and Blue's friendship, the death of everyone else, and the beginning of a whole new movie! Transcript (Shows outer space.) Red: (deep voice) ''Space. (Echoes twice. Shows the moon.)'' Earth. (Echoes twice. Camera moves around the moon to show Earth.) ''There it is. ''(A red asteroid-like object descends toward it.) (Camera moves from the sky to a elementary school for those whole failed as a bus drives up with Mr. Dingleberry driving.) (The characters of the series come out one by one as kids.) Jason: First! (The auto-tuned bee flies out along with him.) Lord Tourettes: Who the FUCK cares! (giggles) Raccoon: I can't wait for runch. ("Lunch" in his accent) Stacy: (walks out swaying side to side as she walks with Pink following her) Oh my God, do you think there are going to be any boys in this school or what? Pink: Eww. boys have cooties. (Blue stops at the bus door looking nervous and lonely. The rest of the group head for school just as Pink looks back at Blue and smiles.) Mr. Dingleberry: Adios assholes. I'm late for a rave. (He then take some drugs and speeds off almost driving off with Blue.) ''YEAH!!! ''(Blue shrugs and heads to school.) Unknown voice: Oh no! Not the explosion factory! (There is a firey explosion behind Blue as he walks unphased by what happened, but then falls head first in a mud puddle. Pink laughs and walks off as Blue recovers from the fall.) Broseph: (standing by the school sign mocking Blue) Ah ha ha ha. Where'd you learn to walk? Cripple school?(claps his hand) Nice. (walks off) (Blue starts walking among the kids.) Raccoon: If you're happy and you know it, crap your hands. (He and a girl clap and the girl pets him.) Stacy: (Taking down a pixie stick next to Pink.) Hey bitch, you want a pixie stick? Pink: My mom says that those turn you into a whore. Stacy: Probably. Lord Tourettes: (Walks with Blue past the Fat Ugly Girl, who is jumping rope and is actually skinny.) Aha! First day of class? Blue: Yeah. Lord Tourettes: Splendid! Mine as well. Say, there's a young JERKFACE looking for you. Say he wants to beat your BUTT until you die. Ha! Ta ta. (giggles off leaving Blue worried) Blue:'' (heads to the playground to sit on the see saw)'' Whee. (sighs) Broseph: (leans on the see saw near Blue) Sup, brah. You new here or what? Blue: (Looks uneasy) Uh yeah. First day. Broseph: (walks up the see saw to the other side to lift Blue up in the air) Must be, 'cause otherwise you'd know that the see saw is for fifth graders. Blue: (starts panicking) Sorry. I didn't know. (other kids crowd around Blue from the ground) Broseph: Yeah? Price for playing on the fifth grade playground, is your milk money. (The other kids pull Blue down and hold him to the see saw as he struggles free, lifting Broseph into the air as lightning strikes in the background.) Blue: But I'm lactose intolerant. Broseph: Really? Lets see if you're fist-tose intolerant. (The kids start to beat up Blue and he starts to cry.) Broseph: What's the matter, blue kid? Blue: My mom says that I drink too much water and that's why I cry so much... and pee. (shows a yellow puddle under Blue) Random Kid: Gross! (they continue to beat Blue.) Broseph: (as a few other kids, including Stacy & Pink, start to notice what is going on.) You know that I got held back five years? But my muscles didn't. Uhh! (Flexes. The Kids continue to beat Blue.) ''♪Old McDonald had a farm, now you're gonna ''die, nerd! Blue: Noo!! Broseph: Huh? (A red light begins to brighten up the sky.) Kids: Whoa. What is that? Lord Tourettes: Look it's an ASS-'teroid. ''(Broseph starts to panic as it speeds right toward him and blows him up. As the smoke settles, Blue recovers first and walk over to the crater. Amusingly, it shows the skull of Broseph with his hair as a part of his skull. A red foot stomps it to pieces and then show the person to be Red as a kid with his hat facing the front.) Red: Sup. (Blue looks in amazement.) Stacy: Oh my God! Who is that? Forest Green Bully: It's a new kid! Get him! (The bullies start to charge in as Red flips his hat to the back and the fight begins. After destroying some of the playground equipment and a fight on the playground bridge with baseball bats, (One kid does the Wilhem scream on the bridge) the gang piles up on Red. We see a close up on his face as he is being punched and he throws everyone off. Some land a few yards away, some landed in a tree.) Stacy: Oh my God! You're so sexy. (Pink then pulls her away.) Red: I know. Blue: Dude, you saved my life. Red: I know. Blue: What's your name? Red: I know. Uh, I mean, I'm Red. Blue: My name is Blue, no matter what happens, I promise, I will always be your friend. Red: I know. 'Cuz I'm Awesome! (Red and Blue end with a high five.) ''-Episode Ends-'' Trivia *Red could be an alien since he came from an astroid and was born with his powers. *Stacy was a slut before hitting puberty. *Its revealed that Blue is lactose intolerant and he cries because he drinks too much water. *Broseph was held back five years. *It is hinted Broseph might be older than most of the cast. *Mr. Dingleberry does drugs. *Mr. Dingleberry still goes on raves. *This is the second episode (well it's a movie) that we see Red, Blue and Pink as kids. *Mr. Dingleberry is bad at driving '''OR it was the drugs. *The drugs must have been what been keeping Mr. Dingleberry alive for a long time. Or the characters are immortal, as they come back to life. *This is the only one of Jason's apperances where he hasen't used a meme face. *Blue promised Red to always be his friend which explains why he never kicked Red out of the apartment. *This is a sneak preview from Dick Figures: The Movie. *Broseph was everyone's bully until Red killed him for the first time. *Beginning of Red's catch phrase "Cuz I'm awesome!" *Fat Ugly Girl was not fat at all as a kid. *The drawing of a war scene on the wall maybe related to Flame War. *Stacy may have been turned into a whore by eating pixie sticks. *Girl with Raccoon may be the one from Panda Hat. *Lord Tourettes even swore as a kid. *Blue led a lonely sad life as a kid before Red came. *Broseph's hair is part of his skull. *Broseph intended to kill Blue. *Red wore his hat to the right way when he first came to earth. *This may be the same elementary school from Taco Tuesday. *It seems that Stacy & Pink knew each other before and probably had the same friendship as Red and Blue. *This seems to be the first time Broseph has been an actual threat to Red and Blue since he was watching Blue get beat up by the fifth graders and wanted him to die before Red killed him. As an adult, he doesn't really seem to be seeking revenge on Red or Blue. He'd pretty much just go annoy them and say or do anything to try and make him look or sound better than them. *Blue's official first time had an epic fire entrance, before he triped into mud. *The reason Red can float is because he is a alien. *Its strange that the asteroid blew up a small portion of the playground and only one person died. *Second time for the Wilhelm scream, first was in Role Playas. *It seems there is no school staff to watch over the children when fights and explosions occur. *The school is really neglectful of the children that attend it. *Knowing Red, its possible he might've been born on Earth, but was traveling space before going to school. *Red took out roughly around 86 kids. *This is the second appearance of the Auto-tuned Bee where the bee hasn't said anything in auto tune and the first time where he hasn't said anything in autotune or caused anyone to say anything in auto tune in the whole episode. Reccurring gags Auto-tune Use *None Floating Red *Strikes a pose when jumping in the air to fight. Episode Ending *News update on a upcoming movie of Dick Figures. The Last Line Being Cut *None Gallery Elementary School 2.jpg Elementary School.jpg RedKid.png BrosephKid8.png BrosephKid7.png BrosephKid6.png BrosephKid5.png BrosephKid3.png BrosephKid2.png BrosephKid1.png Sup.png 000.png I know! Coz I am﻿ awesome.png|I know! Coz I am﻿ awesome First Day of Cool 1.jpg First Day of Cool 2.jpg First Day of Cool 3.jpg First Day of Cool 4.jpg First Day of Cool 5.jpg First Day of Cool 6.jpg First Day of Cool 7.jpg First Day of Cool 8.jpg First Day of Cool 9.jpg First Day of Cool 10.jpg First Day of Cool 11.jpg First Day of Cool 12.jpg First Day of Cool 13.jpg First Day of Cool 14.jpg First Day of Cool 15.jpg First Day of Cool 16.jpg First Day of Cool 17.jpg First Day of Cool 18.jpg First Day of Cool 19.jpg First Day of Cool 20.jpg First Day of Cool 21.jpg First Day of Cool 24.jpg First Day of Cool 25.jpg First Day of Cool 26.jpg First Day of Cool 27.jpg First Day of Cool 28.jpg First Day of Cool 29.jpg First Day of Cool 30.jpg First Day of Cool 31.jpg First Day of Cool 32.jpg First Day of Cool 33.jpg First Day of Cool 34.jpg First Day of Cool 35.jpg First Day of Cool 36.jpg First Day of Cool 37.jpg First Day of Cool 38.jpg First Day of Cool 39.jpg First Day of Cool 40.jpg First Day of Cool 41.jpg First Day of Cool 42.jpg First Day of Cool 43.jpg First Day of Cool 44.jpg First Day of Cool 45.jpg First Day of Cool 46.jpg First Day of Cool 47.jpg First Day of Cool 48.jpg First Day of Cool 49.jpg First Day of Cool 50.jpg First Day of Cool 51.jpg First Day of Cool 52.jpg First Day of Cool 53.jpg First Day of Cool 54.jpg First Day of Cool 55.jpg First Day of Cool 56.jpg First Day of Cool 57.jpg First Day of Cool 58.jpg First Day of Cool 59.jpg Epic Slide 22.jpg Epic Slide 23.jpg Epic Slide 24.jpg Epic Slide 26.jpg Epic Slide 27.jpg Epic Slide 28.jpg Epic Slide 29.jpg Epic Slide 30.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:movie preview